1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an optical recording apparatus and a method of searching for a recording power of the optical recording apparatus, and, more particularly, to an optical recording apparatus capable of recording data at an optimum recording power irrespective of a variation in recording environments (e.g., a variation in temperature of a pickup unit), and a method of establishing a recording power of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, optical recording apparatuses have been widely used to record data on varieties of optical discs (e.g., a CD, a DVD, and a BD), and have been designed to perform Optimum Power Control (OPC) processes that are capable of establishing an optimum recording power before the recording of data on the optical discs.
A particular OPC process has been disclosed in the disclosures of Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-57894 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004-136303, which are incorporated herein by reference. According to the OPC processes, if an optical disc is seated in the optical recording apparatus, a laser diode sequentially changes a laser power simultaneously while recording test data in a Power Calibration Area (PCA), and estimates the quality of a reproduction signal acquired when the test data is reproduced. Thereafter, the laser diode sets a laser power to an optimum recording power, at which recorded test data is capable of acquiring the best reproduction signal.
Where the above-mentioned conventional optical recording apparatus records data at the optimum recording power acquired by the above-mentioned OPC process, enters a standby mode for a predetermined period of time, and, then, re-records data on the optical disc, the temperature of the pickup unit including the laser diode may be unexpectedly increased, or the recording environment may be otherwise changed, resulting in a variation in wavelength of a laser beam from the laser diode. As a result, although the optical power of the laser beam applied to the optical disc is changed, the laser diode transmits the same drive voltage as that of the laser diode, and at the same time records data in the optical disc.
In conclusion, the laser beam having an optical power value different from the optimum recording power is applied to the optical disc, such that the recording quality may be greatly deteriorated when data is recorded using the laser beam.